The First Night
by wickedoracle93
Summary: Alex and Maggie spend their first time together.


Alex couldn't help but smile after saying "I kinda have a girlfriend" because it was true. She did. After all of those years of being alone, afraid and shut down. She felt happy and hopeful. As she changed in the locker room before going home to prepare for dinner, all she could think about is Maggie and how she changed everything in Alex's life.

Even though Maggie had some major heartbreak in her life, she was so open and wanted Alex to be open also. Alex was ready but super scared. She had never been this vulnerable with anyone, not even Kara. When Maggie suggested that she was gay, Alex could not have imaged what that meant for her future. She wasn't sure if she would ever be able to feel comfortable in that new normal, but with Maggie everything seemed to make sense. Her future seemed clearer.

Every time Alex thought about Maggie, she felt a deep longing and need that she had never felt before. When she was close to her, Alex wanted Maggie underneath her naked. Tonight would not only be Alex's first time with Maggie, but her first time having sex with a woman. That was a new, exciting prospect.

She smiled to herself "A naked Maggie sounds good." Then she laughed, "Yeah, I am really gay."

By the time she got to her front door, Maggie was standing there with a bag of groceries. Alex looked at her puzzled, "I was going to cook."

Maggie smiled, showing those amazing dimples, "I am a cop, Danvers. Not a firefighter."

"Ha. Ha." Alex leaned in to get a kiss from her very unfunny girlfriend.

They walked into Alex's apartment and headed to the kitchen. Maggie began to cut veggies for the stir fry and Alex helped the best she could. Alex might have been inept in the kitchen, but she was having the best time being close to Maggie. She loved getting to touch and flirt with her girlfriend. This moment was so easy and comfortable.

After dinner, they sat on the couch talking about their days and other unimportant things. Before Alex knew it, she was pulling Maggie to her and kissing her hard. Maggie pulled back and Alex got scared. Did she do something wrong? Should she have asked? Is she a bad kisser?

Maggie grabbed her hands and looked her dead in the eye, "Alex, I want this, but I don't want to rush you. I want you to feel comfortable."

Alex put both hands on each side of Maggie's face and kissed her furiously. She brushed her tongue against Maggie's lips. Alex broke the kiss and put her mouth close to Maggie's ear. She breathlessly whispered, "I want you, too. Maggie, fuck me." She heard a gasp from the brunette. Maggie pulled back to look at Alex again. Maggie had a cocky smile on her face with one raised eyebrow. She could see the confidence on her face but she could feel her hands shake. Was Maggie really nervous or was it anticipation?

Alex didn't have much time to think about it because Maggie jumped up to lead her into the bedroom. They stood staring at each other at the foot of the bed. Neither one moved for a second. They just listened to each other's breath and their own heartbeats in their ears. Finally, Maggie took off her own shirt. Alex couldn't help but reach out to touch Maggie's soft, glistening skin. Now, she could see that Maggie's shaking body was from anticipation, but now Alex's hands were nervously shaking. Maggie grabbed Alex's hands, and kissed them.

"Let's take off your shirt." Maggie smiled and grabbed the bottom her shirt. Before she knew it, Alex's shirt was on the floor. Maggie pressed herself against Alex to reach around her and undo her bra. Then Maggie reached behind her back as she locked eyes with Alex and undid her own bra. Alex gasped in appreciation as she looked down at the brunette's exposed chest and lightly brushed her nipple with her thumb. Alex couldn't help but reach out to touch this gorgeous woman and she closed her eyes.

"We can stop." Maggie definitely took this hesitation differently than it was intended.

Alex's eyes shot open. "Oh God. No!"

Maggie laughed. She grabbed Alex's pants by the belt loop and pulled her close to the brunette. "Maybe we are going a little too slow."

Alex could only nod.

Maggie unbuttoned Alex's pants and quickly pulled off her pants and underwear in one smooth motion. She gently backed Alex on to the bed. Maggie leaned down and deeply kissed Alex. It took Alex's breath away. Before Maggie stood up straight, she brushed her lips against Alex's and smiled devilishly as she dropped to her knees. Maggie pulled Alex to the edge of the bed and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Lay back, love."

Alex laid back as Maggie opened her legs. Everything Maggie did felt so amazing as she kissed Alex's thigh and then her core. Alex needed to watch, so she propped herself on her elbows. Maggie looked up to meet Alex's eyes as she licked her clit. Alex exhaled slowly and continue to watch this awesome scene.

"Baby, can I enter you." Alex nodded enthusiastically.

Maggie smiled again and return to sucking on Alex's clit. She slowly slid a finger inside of Alex. Alex couldn't take it any longer. Alex's hips started to move in tandem with the rhythm of Maggie. She lost all semblance of control and flopped back on the bed. Her whole body shook and she screamed Maggie's name.

"Holy fuck!" Alex said which caused Maggie to laugh. As she deliberately moved slowly up Alex's body, she randomly stopped to kiss body parts. Alex shook every time she felt the warm wetness of Maggie wonderful lips.

"What a mouth on you," Maggie said and kissed Alex on the lips.

"I could say the same about you." Alex kissed her back and then flipped Maggie on her back. Alex wasn't nervous anymore. She just wanted Maggie. She wanted Maggie to surround her. She wanted Maggie to scream her name. She wanted to Maggie to feel the way she felt. She wanted Maggie to love her the way Alex loved her.

Alex wasn't quite sure exactly what to do next, but she did want to return the favor of torturing Maggie a little bit. So Alex laid next to her and leisurely gilded her hand down her body. She would stop briefly to draw circles on her nipples or stomach. Every time Alex did this, she could feel Maggie shudder and moan underneath her.

Alex looked Maggie in the eyes, "How does that feel?"

Maggie stared back at Alex and grabbed her hand. She opened her legs and placed Alex's hand on her core.

"Please, Alex!" Maggie said in a deep, desperate whisper.

Alex opened Maggie's folds lightly and delicately. Before Alex guided a finger into her warm wet center, she brushed her clit with her thumb. A gasp escaped from Maggie.

As they both locked eyes, Maggie slid her leg between Alex's and placed her hand on the redhead's hip.

"Move with me, Love." Maggie said as she reached up to kiss Alex.

With Maggie's hand guiding her, Alex rubbed against her thigh as she moved in and out of her. They got into such an intense rhythm that their orgasm hit them so quickly and they both screamed out each other's names.

Alex thrust her hand inside Maggie a couple more times. Until she collapsed on top of the brunette. The sweaty and spent duo stayed entwined around each other the whole night.

Alex woke first. She silently slide out of the bed to make her way to the bathroom without waking Maggie. When she walked back into the bedroom, Maggie was awake. She was laying flat with her right arm over her head which allowed one breast to be fully exposed. Alex stopped in her tracks because she could no longer breathe or think.

"You are so beautiful," Alex said without thinking.

Maggie turned her head to lock eyes with Alex and smiled. She looked gorgeous laying in Alex's bed being bathed in the morning sunshine. Without thinking, Alex ran to the bed and jumped on top of her.

Maggie let out a deep-throated laugh and she threw her arms around the very excited redhead. Alex kissed her as Maggie buried her hands in Alex's hair. She broke away and moved down Maggie's body. Alex had a mission.

Alex pushed Maggie's legs open and she dropped her face close to her core. She could smell the brunette's wonderful scent and see how wet she was. Alex was so turned on by everything that was happening at the moment. Alex refocused and dipped her tongue in between her lips. Maggie yelled and arched her back.

Alex sucked on her clit. She drew a circle around her opening. As she saw Maggie's body pulse in reaction to this action, she inserted her long middle finger into her tight, wet center. She thrust and sucked until Maggie fell over the edge of her orgasm.

Maggie put both hands on each side of Alex's face and guided her so they could be face to face. They kissed hard.

"Hey, we should probably get up and get ready for work," Maggie said as she kissed Alex on the forehead.

Alex groaned. So she could not stall anymore, she catapulted herself out of bed.

As she was in the bathroom, she could smell fresh coffee being made by Maggie in the kitchen. She looked at herself in the mirror and watched a self-satisfied smile appear on her face.

"So this is what it feels like to be happy." She said to herself.


End file.
